1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic cameras and to film cartridges for use therewith.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, various photographic cameras and film cartridges for use therewith have been developed. See, for example, Victor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,873; Wittel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,834; Pearlman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,896; Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,073; Takahama, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,418; Domnick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,501; Ochiai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,661; and Takigawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,465. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
One prevailing problem with all prior photographic cameras and film cartridges for use therewith is that of making the cameras and film cartridges as small as possible while still being capable of producing photographs that are equal in quality to those produced by large, bulky cameras. The most common attempt to reduce the size of the cameras and film cartridges have been made by reducing the size of the film being used. Cameras using "110" film cartridges have now been developed that are "pocket size." One problem with the majority of the currently produced 110 cameras is the substantial lack of the see-your-picture precision or the see-through-the-lens feature therefor which adversely affects the quality of photographs obtainable therewith. The majority of the currently produced 110 cameras also lacks interchangeable lens therefor which adversely affects the versatility of the camera. A solution to this problem is to produce 110 cameras of the single lens reflex type with interchangeable or zoom lens supplying optical versatility. However, this solution commonly increases the size of the camera thereby adversely affecting the one big advantage of 110 cameras over 35 mm. single lens reflex cameras and the like.